This proposal is for the development of a stress reduction program that is offered on an interactive, computerized telephone system. The system is convenient enough to reach individuals who could benefit from stress reduction treatment, but are unwilling or unable to attend face-to-face treatments. The system is available 24 hours daily, any place a touch tone telephone is available. It "speaks" to callers using digitized speech. Callers reply using the touch tone key pad. The system tailors treatment specifically to each user, based on the replies that the user has entered in past calls. Participants can begin treatment whenever they are ready, access the system when they are most receptive to it, and stay in treatment for as long as they wish. The system requires very little professional time to reach a very large number of individuals. The Phase I period will be used to determine what features of a computerized stress reduction program maximize user participation and satisfaction. Phase I will measure the effect of behavioral assignments, supportive comments, and control over the direction of the program upon the users' satisfaction and continued use of the system.